Another
by Tea and Honey
Summary: [pre.Exile, semi.AU] She was just another one to break, another one to twist and warp to the Dark Side. It was just his thing. But for some reason, she was harder than all the rest.
1. Necromancer

So...first chapter of a new story. My first story. I'm just going to ask this once, could you please be gentle? I would love constructive criticism. That means pointing out what the hell is wrong and then telling me ways of fixing it. Mmmkay, thanks in advance for reading. Love you guys.

Oh, also. My Jedi Exile, Ilei, is in this. _Yes_, I've played the game and beaten it, numerous times. And _yes_, I do understand that the Exile was turned pretty early by Malak in the Enclave and all that junk. And the fact that, you know...she didn't participate in the Jedi Civil War and all that. But I'm going to utilize my creative licence and dispel that. Humor me for this, ok? Just humor me.

- _T&H_

* * *

**Another.**

_**Tea and Honey**_

_Log One ; Necromancer_

* * *

As far as Jaq was concerned, they all were already dead.

It was just his job to reanimate the corpse, twist it, make it walk and talk and kill for the Sith cause. His new client, 006 'Ilei', already looked dead - her body was limp from it's upright position, her head lolled to the side. Just the up and down small movement of her chest tipped him off that she was actually alive. He grinned and walked over, a stray hand tracing up her arm to finally rest on her jaw, tipping her head so that he could look her in the eye.

His hand increased pressure on her jaw when he saw what was blazing in her bottle green eyes. Defiance, life, a spirit. Plain and blatant. Then he saw it, the flicker of blue fire boldly outlining her, flaring out rebelliously.

Jaq bit back a hiss, his eyes narrowing with disgust. He threw her head to the side, walking to the console nearby. She grunted, and returned to her original position, her head hanging like a puppy that was just beaten.

A malevolent smile formed on Jaq's face, as he monitored her vitals. She was practically on the brink of death, it seemed that the soldiers that captured her decided to have fun with her before returning her to base. He began to finger the hilt of his dagger, and then drew it, keeping it in his hand as he pulled up a chair, sitting next to the table. After a few moments of silence, Jaq pursed his lips and began flipping his blade between his fingers, saying in an uncaring attitude,

"I'll make this simple, Jedi," he spat the word out like poison, "Are you gunna fall easy, or are you going to be a bitch and fight back?"

A few moments passed, heavy breathing came from Ilei as she gathered the strength to speak. Her simple reply rung out with such clear hatred, it made Jaq bristle,

"I'll be a bitch."

Jaq's jaw clenched, then he sighed. He propped himself up with his elbow on the table, using the flat of his blade to lift her head up. Her eyes widened, the cold metal ever so slightly grazing the jugular, drawing out a thin line of blood.

She looked at him, she had no choice. If she moved, she would sever that vital vein and bleed out on the very table. He smirked at her, and murmured - almost in a cooing fashion,

"Then, sweetie, I'll just have to break you. Hmm?"

Fear flickered across her irises for a split second and Jaq had to bite back a laugh. Obviously she heard from the Council what that meant.

It meant pain. Humiliation. Insanity. And eventually...the fall. He took the blade away from her neck and placed it at his mouth, looking much like that Thinker statue.

"You know, falling isn't as bad as they make it out to be."

He looked down at her. No reply. Not a single eyelash was batted. She just stared into his eyes, her jaw clenching and unclenching slowly, rhythmically. Jaq could practically hear the Jedi Code being circulated through her mind.

_There is no emotion; there is only peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death...there is the force._

Over and over. Smirking, he leaned down into her ear, teasing her,

"You can do whatever you please. Know all you've ever wanted to know. Love whoever you want to love" he trailed off and grinned, "You've loved somebody...right?"

Obviously, he struck a nerve, because her eyes narrowed, and she hissed, her mind slamming into his. She caught him off guard, and almost made her way into the core of his mind, yet she was still soaking up information every second, taking in everything she could.

Startled, he threw up a barrier of the emotion, the quickest one he could grasp. Hatred came so easy to him, it was like a reflex now. He took a deep breath, to calm himself and keep from jamming his dagger through her neck, and muttered through clenched teeth, venom lacing every word,

"Don't crawl in my head, schutta rat," then he smirked, "Or else I'd have to kill you."

Ilei laughed, disbelieving as ever. Jaq scowled at her, and they glared - no, glowered at each other. The girl snickered, and said with some force,

"Just kill me, you bastard," then an innocent look crossed her face, "Oh wait, that's right, you fucking can't! Or else you'd get chewed out by your supe-"

Her sentence was stopped by the force of Jaq's hand across her neck, crushing her windpipe and killing her airflow. Ilei's eyes bugged out slightly as he laughed,

"So what? I'm the best they've got. It doesn't matter if I kill you. There _are _others, you know," he increased pressure on her throat, causing her to gag and choke for precious air, then he eased up, tipping her head up with a single finger and smirking, "But now...I just want to have the satisfaction of being the one to make you turn."

Ilei tore her head away from his grip, and spat at his feet, then looking back up him with renewed vigor and zeal. She was determined to make him fail. So determined.

Jaq's eyes flared up with the same emotions, but he was ready to break her. Desecrate all her values and morals. Fill her with bloodlust and hatred. Make her kill kill kill. She gritted her teeth then growled,

"Jaq, you nor anyone, will _ever_ get the satisfaction of breaking me. I'd die first."

Jaq just laughed and walked away from his captor, not giving her the satisfaction of his answer. Opening the door, he looked over his shoulder at his captor.

His little toy.

He snickered as Ilei stared after him, he could feel her eyes drilling into his back. Thinking for a moment, he said with a playful tone.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. I'll send in something to keep you company. I'll visit sometime later."

Before Ilei could give a smartass remark, he shut the door, leaving her alone. Under that damned spotlight. She groaned inwardly, closing her eyes to block out brightness.

Biting her lip, she tried to find her inner sanctuary. You know, that place where you _know_ everything is going to be alright. But, she couldn't grasp it. No matter how hard she tried to focus, her mind strayed. The wails, the screams, the pleads for mercy that were answered with a hot iron or a vibroblade's edge. They all reached her, echoing in her room and in her ears. Ilei hissed, trying to block it out, but to no avail.

Sighing, she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible, positioning her head to the side and her hair blocking her eyes. And she tried as hard as she could to fall asleep, reach that oblivion. But no, something wouldn't let her. She didn't know why, maybe it was the screams. Maybe it was the cold table.

Or maybe it was the nagging feeling, that maybe, just maybe this Jaq guy would really break her.

* * *

And there you go. I would looooove feedback about how I'm doing so far. Thank youu!


	2. Cracked

**IRKALLA; **I knowww. I love the irony. I was just going through the whole Atton interrogation on his past bit in the game and this idea just popped into my head. Ha.

**DARTH FRANKY; **Thank you so much for the praise, seriously. It means a lot.

**NIOBE;** Thank yooou. I thought the characterizations were horrid, but if you liked them, then I must be doing something right.

* * *

**Another.**

_**Tea and Honey**_

_Log Two; __Cracked_

* * *

Ilei was in a small thicket in one of the gigantic forests of Dxun. There was a million other thickets, other people they could find. Why didn't she feel safe?

Well, her partner was dead - his body among the other bodies. You couldn't tell the difference between Sith or Jedi. But she saw what happened, from behind leaves, she saw.

When they first attacked, Ilei was amazed, they were quick and agile, Nurik couldn't hit them. Then a cold pit formed in her stomache. _He couldn't hit them._

Right after that realization hit, they were done toying with him and just stabbed him in the gut with a vibroblade. Nurik dropped to the ground, holding his stomache and screeching in pain. And even then, the Sith didn't stop. They kicked him over and searched him for his lightsaber, taking it and laughing to themselves. Ilei bit back a gasp, a shiver going down her spine.

'_Are the Sith this desperate?' _She thought, _'To send in Hopefuls to kill us for their lightsabers?_'

Before leaving the clearing, a Hopeful stomped on Nurik's neck then took a look around. After confirming that there was nothing living in the area, she ran after comrades with a 'Hey! Wait up!'

So Ilei didn't move until she was completely certain that there was no Sith around, then she ran deeper into the forest, desperate for human contact.

After what seemed like centuries of running and dodging branches and slicing apart cannoks, she reached a camp. She saw a dark brown robe. She thought she was safe. Running up to the figure, she smiled and gave the man a salute.

"Sir! I'm happy to have found you. You see, my partner was killed by some Sith Ho-"

She cut herself off as she stared into her so called savior's eyes. They were hawk yellow. And they were the last things she saw before a lightsaber hilt met the back of her head and her vision went black.

* * *

Ilei woke up, breathing heavily and her eyes wide at the memory. She cursed herself for being so stupid to be fooled like that. It's because of that one mistake, that one slip up because of desperation, she's on this table. Nearly naked. Stripped of her lightsaber. Humiliated and afraid of what is to come. What that crazy man in all black is going to do next. Ilei tried to go back to sleep, the screams for mercy from the next room were wrenching at her heart, burning hatred for the Sith into her soul.

But she was trying to avoid that, after all, hatred is a form of passion. And passion leads to the dark side.

She heard a cackle from outside the door, and then the creak of the door opening. Jaq waltzed in and yawned, as if he was the tired one in the room. Ilei glared at the man and he just laughed at her, holding up a small metal collar with a chain attached. Her eyes widened as he jingled it around with that damn smirk on his face, and she shook her head as a no. No to whatever sick thought was going through his head. Jaq chuckled and said,

"Wanna go for a walk, hunny?"

Ilei hissed at him, and like a wild animal backed into her corner, she tried to fight her bonds. She was trying to get away from this madman. He snickered and snapped his fingers, and as if that was a cue, two little Sith Hopefuls skittered in and injected something into both of Ilei's arms.

Almost immediately, she froze up. Her eyes were still moving and her brain was screaming at her body to move and run and get the hell out of here, but she couldn't. The bastard laughed again and pressed a button on his console. Ilei's bonds unsnapped and she crumpled to the floor like she was actually dead.

Jaq kicked her prone form so that she was facing the ceiling, even her eyes couldn't move now. And then he leaned down, popped a capsule in his mouth and began to chew it. Then like lightning, he licked his lips and planted them right on Ilei's right cheekbone, just under her eye. Smirking as he pulled away, he got up and spat out a blue substance to his right, looking down on her. Then he grabbed his chair and sat down, putting his head in his hands, like he was waiting for something.

Then suddenly she knew what he was waiting for.

Pain. Searing, shocking and...just pain. And it was on the same exact spot where that bastard kissed her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, he was marking her as his. With acid. And here's the kicker - Ilei couldn't do anything. She couldn't scream, wail, move, even desperately wipe it off. All she could do was let the tears roll down her stone face. Jaq was just laughing as the burning continued, and held up the collar again, jingling it in front of her face.

"Walk and I'll wipe it off."

- - - -

Ilei had to close her eyes to at least try and block out the smirking faces, along with Jaq's jubilant and proud face. He was leading her around the Sith compound, parading her around like a trophy. Ilei bit back a sob as another hand met her ass and as another hand groped her, trying to ignore the laughs echoed behind her. Considering the fact that she was only in a bra and panties, all of this was humiliating. And to top all this, another wave of pain emitted from the kiss and she whined a little. Sure, the pain wasn't constant, but it still hurt like a bitch whenever it decided to act up. And the acid was still there kind of helped.

Jaq tugged at her chain and grumbled something to his friend, who began to laugh hysterically. A tear slid down her face and she growled at him. He took a look at her over his shoulder and smirked at her. And with that, the seed of hatred was planted. She couldn't fight it, and to be truthful, she didn't want to fight it. Her barrier of supreme calm was broken.

And that was her ultimate downfall.

* * *

Augh. I'm so sorry for the lateness on this. Writers block added on with stupid schoolwork, and you've got a busy author on your hands. But I really hope you like this one. Constructive criticism is absolutely adored, and I truly will get the next one out faster. I promise.

- _T & H._


End file.
